Haven't Met You Yet
by NoctisXV
Summary: My first one-shot... Noctis had recently broke up with his girlfriend. Serah hears this and finds a way to cheer him up by setting him up with her sister. Could Noctis ever heal the scars of his recent breakup ? *Dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors*


My first one shot. :D

Dedicated and a gift to Dynasty101Warriors... Made this as a thank you for everything ... Enjoy.. Hope you like it :3

Hope you guys love it. Please review.. Thank you :D

* * *

Inspired by the songs _"Haven't Met You Yet"_ and _"Everything" by Michael Bublé_

**7:00 pm of the 13****th**** of August.**

In the middle of the night, A man in his 23s meets up with his girlfriend of 6 months. He was delighted that she accepted his proposal to marry her. He stood up near a fountain. There, He sat on a bench waiting for her. An hour later, He sees her and ran to her side.

But did she go there to spend the night with him?

He opens his palm, Expecting to walk hand in hand. Then, The girl hands him the ring. This resulted him to become distraught

"Why? " He quietly asked.

"Sorry Noctis. But I just can't tell you." Then she runs off.

"Stella….." He uttered. But it was too late.

He left the place, Heartbroken and Out of spirits. He decided to just go back into his home and rest for a new day ahead.

The next morning, He decided to fight of the scars of yesterday by taking a lukewarm shower. He takes off his clothing and steps in the shower. He opens the tap and allows the water to flow through his body. Feeling the warmth of the water, He relaxed onto it and decided to try to forget Stella.

**Noctis P.O.V**

The only place where I found this relaxing water is in the comfort of my own bathroom. I relaxed as the water flowed through my body from top to bottom. I used my relaxation to think all about myself and forget about Stella. But nothing helps.

5 minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom and tied my towel around my body precariously. I hear the tone of my cellphone near the sink. I grabbed and glanced at it to see that it was only Serah calling me. I pretended to speak as if nothing happened. Serah and I were good friends in school and She is familiar with my relationship with Stella, That was now over.

"Hey Serah. How are you ?"

"Fine. Anyway I heard about your break-up last night."

_What? How did she know about it._

Oh right….. I knew that Prompto was the only one who would do such a thing. I texted to him about what happened last night. He promised me not to tell it to anyone, But his mouth was a talking machine. He just wouldn't stop babbling.

"Prompto." We said together.

"Yeah I know, You know how that rascal would babble things." Serah chuckled. "Anyway, I want you to meet my sister tonight."

"Tonight ? You have a sister ?!" My eyes widen.

"Of course silly. Don't be late. We'll be sitting comfortably on a restaurant near your place."

I paused for a moment. "Hey Noctis, Are you still there!? "

I shook my head. "Umm. Yeah, I'm here."

She continued." Don't be late. Ok ?"

"Sure." Then we ended our phone call.

Later that night, I dressed up formally since the restaurant that she mentioned was a formal one. I sprayed my _eau de toilette _on my clothes and arms before I left my home. I drove out of my home in my Black Mercedes-Benz SLK. The restaurant was a couple of blocks away. But I still need to drive just to go there. I arrived in a stroke of luck. Just 5 minutes before 7 pm.

I left my car and went inside the restaurant. There, I was kinda surprised to see Serah in front of the clerk.

"Wow, You managed to arrive with 5 minutes to spare."

I kept my promise as she told me to. I nodded back. "So, Where's the table ?"

"No, _Where's my sister ?_"

I chuckled. "Why would I ask such a thing ?" But she just gave me a look that says _"Follow Me"_ and I did.

We came upon a large room with a few people and a speaker tuning to an instrumental. She was leading me to the table. When we arrived, I saw her sister sitting with a glass of water on the table.

"Noctis, Meet my sister, Lightning." She introduced me. "How do you do ?" I asked. Then she turned on her sister. "Lightning, Meet Noctis." She spoke up. "How are you ?"

Then I took my seat in front of Lightning. We looked at each other's eyes for a moment before Serah spoke. "I'll leave you two alone now." Then she ran off and left.

**Lightning P.O.V**

We looked at each other's eyes before I spoke up. "Umm….Sorry about Serah. I tried to object to her idea of meeting someone. But she made cutie eyes in front of me and I agreed. Now I'm here."

He chuckled a laugh. "I knew Serah from the start. She's always like that when she wants help from me."

Then I smiled as I saw his smile. He has quite the perfect smile.

"You're quite beautiful and attractive I might say." He complimented me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He spoke up again. "Well, Since it's the first day of meeting, Allow me to treat you for dinner."

"Would love to." I said.

The night was quite nice. We talked and talked for a lot of minutes. He wasn't someone who is boring to talk with. He was a perfect guy. He made me laugh. He's quite charming too. Serah wasn't joking.

The night went quite fast. He drove me back to my home. I told him where I lived so that he could drop by when he has time. I disembarked his vehicle and I waved goodbye before he zoomed off.

The next day, I hear a car beeping outside my window. _"Noctis?"_ I looked outside and I saw him standing beside his car. Then a knock on my door attracted my attention. I went to it and opened the door. I see Serah in front of me.

"Good Morning Liiiiigggghhhttt !" She squealed.

"Good Morning. What's Noctis doing here?"

She replied. "He just wants to hang out." A smile escaped her face.

"Say no more, I'll just take a bath." I said.

"Oh goody. I'll just let Noctis sit in the couch." She said.

Then she ran downstairs and told him. I went to my bathroom and took a bath. I was in my _"In-a-hurry"_ mode and I didn't want Noctis to wait for so long. I left my bathroom and dried myself with my towel. I decided on my clothes. I just wanted to look simple. I decided to wear a white fitted shirt and a white jacket. I wore a blue jeans and a navy blue converse hi-tops. I grabbed my purse and went down to meet Noctis.

**Noctis P.O.V**

I heard footsteps going down and I saw that it was Lightning. "Hey, Good Morning." I greeted.

"Good Morning. Sorry if you had to wait a little long." She apologized.

"Oh not at all." I said. "I just dropped by and I wanted you and me to hang out." I added.

"Sure. But isn't it a bit weird that we just knew each other and we're now hanging out."

I smiled. "Nothing is weird. All is fine."

"Well, What are you waiting for ?"

Moving to the door, I opened it for her then I closed it gently but sure. We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. She seemed quite comfortable with me. I drove off and we headed for a mall nor far from here. We arrived at a stroke of 5 minutes before lunch time.

So, I decided to treat her for lunch, or would I?

"Let's get something to eat first. It's on me" I said.

But she countered. "No, Since you treated me for dinner last night, Let me treat you for lunch this time."

"Gladly."

We went to this not-so formal restaurant but it was quite enough to satisfy me and her. As we were eating, I complimented on the food. It was like something that I haven't tried before in my life. I was probably a lucky guy. She wants me to let her show the things I haven't seen with my own eyes yet.

The time flew quite fast. We headed for a park and resumed a little chat.

"What are you doing right now ?" I asked.

"Hanging out with you." She chuckled.

I laughed a bit. "Well, I haven't met you yet."

She reacted to a laugh and covered her mouth. "Quite so." She added." Well, Would you be the first to tell me about yourself ?"

I agreed and I constantly babbled everything I knew about myself. I even told her my favorite color was blue, To which she smiled at because she mixes blue and pink a lot. It was finally her turn to tell her about herself. As before, She babbled about herself and I learned much knowledge about her.

The next day, We did the same thing. And again and again and again as the days pass by. Both of us weren't bored. In fact, We enjoyed chatting with each other. It kept repeating itself and I never got tired of it. I completely forgot about Stella and I was solely dedicated to being together with Lightning. Nothing could make me feel better than our chats and jokes. Each day, She would ask "How am I doing ?" and "Wanna hang out?". I felt quite comfortable around her. No, I was totally comfortable around her. I would also compliment her each day as the days pass by. My life changed because of her. I was lucky to have her by my side. She was really amazing. Her smile, Her laugh, Her jokes. Everything about her was amazing. Everything I was thinking of was turning into reality. It was like someone came into my life and made me smile. Everything that me and her were thinking turned out the way we expected. Also, She was beginning to hold my hand every time when we hang out and walk in a park but this didn't bother me.

Wait a minute, After all the things we did, Am I somehow falling in love again ?. I dream't of myself and when I met her in my dreams, I told her that I love her. But I never received an answer. I kept thinking about her. Something gave me a feeling, saying "Should tell her about what I feel after all this time? " I shook my head and I thought of other ways besides that. We're only friends and I didn't want to mess up my relationship with her.

One day, I received a phone call from Serah. "Noctis, Is it ok if you meet up with Lightning later tonight ?"

"Sure. No problem. Where will she head to ?"

"In the park."

"Ok, Thanks."

And with that, We ended our phone call.

Later that night, I dressed up quite fast because I didn't want Lightning to wait. I was texted by Serah to wear a suit. She also told me that the park is free for the two of us. I felt relieved.

I began to wonder on what Serah and Lightning might be up to. Guess I'll never know. Or will I?

I arrived pretty soon and went to the park, Alone. Then, A voice behind me sounded.

"Noctis ?"

I turned around to see her wearing a red dress. "Oh, Hey." I greeted. "Hey." She greeted back.

I noticed her acting a bit shy. She looked cute that night. She eventually mustered up courage to speak first. "Umm… This wasn't my idea. It was-" I cut her in mid-sentence.

"I know….." Then I paused for a bit. "Serah….." We both said at the same time.

I continued. "Anyway, What do you want to do this evening ?"

"Just lie down under the stars together with you." She said quietly.

"Be my guest." I replied.

Lying down the grass, We looked up into the night sky. I always loved the night. So did she.

It was getting pretty dark. "It's quite getting a bit late."

"You love the night remember ?" She said.

"Yes. It's an August night. But I would rather stay down here."

She turned her face to me. "Am I peculiar for you ?"

"No. Not at all." I added. " There are many things I like about you."

"Like what?" She blushed.

"You're smart, Groomed, and umm Cute…" I described. She hit my chest. "Oh stop it will you." She smiled.

I placed my hand around her. She blushed. "Does this make you any warm? "

Lightning smiled. "I can say that I like your arm around me."

"Oh really ?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can say you're an attractive man."

I smiled at her compliment. It was the first time I heard someone say that to me.

She looked at me. "But, I'm still not impressed with us just like this."

"Well, I can safely say that I'm in love." I said to her.

"With whom?" She asked, Smiling. "With you." I said.

Then she turned her face around. I see her blushing and and cupping her cheeks. It was a cute sight. She faced me and said. "I also feel the same way. There's no one in the world who could have the courage to say that to me."

I smiled at her words. "My thoughts exactly."

Then, Fireworks boomed in the sky. "Make a wish." I said.

She looked at me. "I wish that I can be with you." She said with all of what she felt for all this time. I can see it through her. She was perfect.

I turned to her. "Allow me to grant that wish." I said.

"What ?"

I looked up into the sky as the fireworks continues. I closed my eyes while I said. "Believe me when I tell you that…. You're Cute."

I opened my eyes and turned to her. I see her pouting in a cute way. At this, I smiled and she did too. We lean in and share a kiss under the night sky. It was passionate. "Do you want me to stop ?"

"No. Let's…..Just….. Go back." She said.

Then we lied down back on the grass and share another passionate kiss and longer as the night continues to roll in.

* * *

**~End**


End file.
